Alien X
Alien X, known as Transformation 10 by the Ultimatrix, is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. History Alien X's DNA was obtained sometime prior to Alien Force. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' ]] In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Alien X was unlocked by the prototype Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. After using Alien X in X = Ben + 2, Ben decided that Alien X was too risky to use due to Bellicus and Serena. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' ]] Sometime between The Final Battle: Part 2 and The Forge of Creation, Ben had Kevin install a system into the Ultimatrix to prevent Alien X from being used on the Ultimatrix, to keep him from being used either by Albedo or accidently by Ben. In The Forge of Creation, Alien X was unlocked to be used as a last resort against Ultimate Aggregor. However, he was turned back by Paradox. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' In Universe vs. Tennyson, Ben convinced Bellicus and Serena to allow him to control Alien X as long as he lets them argue, which has allowed Ben control over Alien X ever since. Appearance 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his white hands. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. He is about the same height as an average adult. Alien X wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Alien X has grown much larger. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Alien X's chin has grown bigger, his body is more muscular, his horns are smaller, and the stars on his body are brighter than before. Personalities 'Serena, the Voice of Love and Compassion' Serena is quite concerned about others, feeling sorrow at the idea of billions of deaths and was very happy to focus on topics resolving Earth until it was no longer in crisis. Compared to Bellicus, Serena is more willing to listen and discuss things with Ben, but has since become a little less willing. Serena can be quite argumentative with Bellicus, but has admitted that she cares about him. Serena is very stern with Paradox, due to the treaty between him and the Celestialsapiens for Paradox to stay at least 500 lightyears away from them. Serena (Alien Force).png|Serena in Alien Force Serena (Ultimate Alien).png|Serena in Ultimate Alien Serena (Omniverse).png|Serena in Omniverse 'Bellicus, the Voice of Rage and Aggression' Bellicus is not very concerned about others, having no problem with letting billions die as he believes they've probably got it coming. However, he was interested in discussing whether or not to save the dinosaurs from extinction. Compared to Serena, Bellicus is much less welcoming to Ben, wanting to ignore him and set him on fire. Bellicus can be quite argumentative with Serena, but can become very angry towards someone if they upset her. Bellicus is very stern with Paradox, due to a treaty between him and the Celestialsapiens for Paradox to stay at least 500 lightyears away from them. Bellicus has shown that he will back down to Ben when Ben reacts angrily to him, such as when Ben lost his temper and demanded to be allowed to change aliens, saying he has nine other aliens that can do the job better than he and Serena can. Bellicus (Alien Force).png|Bellicus in Alien Force Bellicus (Ultimate Alien).png|Bellicus in Ultimate Alien Bellicus (Omniverse).png|Bellicus in Omniverse 'Ben, uma voz de Razão' Ben Tennyson (Alien Force; Alien X).png|Ben in Alien Force Ben Tennyson (Ultimate Alien; Alien X).png|Ben in Ultimate Alien Ben Tennyson (Omniverse; Alien X).png|Ben in Omniverse Poderes e Habilidades Alien X is omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time and space with ease. Even his thoughts can become real. 'Seen Powers and Abilities' *Alien X can release white rings of energy to reverse events. *Alien X can prevent the Omnitrix from timing out. *Universe Creation *Destruction Immunity *Self-Duplication *Black Hole Creation *Flight *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Telekinesis *Controlling Others *Energy Deflection Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, two out of three (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) or all of his present personalities (Omniverse) must agree to do so, unless they decide that one personality can have control on their own. As Serena and Bellicus aren't interested in dealing with present affairs and want to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben, it was initally very difficult to get them to agree on any present task. However, starting in Universe vs. Tennyson, they agree to let Ben control Alien X if he lets them argue amoungst themselves. Other Celestialsapiens can harm Alien X. It appears that if not all of the personalities are in control, Alien X isn't as powerful as he would be if they are all in control. 'Unseen Weaknesses' Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Michael, Aggregor and Kevin have been mentioned to be able to do so. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Celestialsapiens can't survive on Anur Vladias. But it has not been not proved, and likely not true. Other Information It's appears that Bellicus and Serena can continue to debate when Ben isn't transformed into Alien X. It is implied that Alien X, and by extension all Celestialsapiens, is his own pocket universe, as Paradox was able to travel inside Alien X and speak to Ben whilst he was arguing with Serena and Bellicus before reversing the transformation. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Characters with Omnipotence Category:Characters with Technology Manipulation Category:Characters with Universe Creation Category:Characters with Destruction Immunity Category:Characters with Self-Duplication Category:Characters with Black Hole Creation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Telekinesis Category:Characters with Controlling Others Category:Characters with Energy Deflection Category:Characters with Any Power Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Voiced by Vicki Lewis Category:Voiced by Kevin Conroy Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson